Into The Future
by StarwishAwesomeness
Summary: The warriors go into the future. New clans are evolved. New prophecies have come. Star Clan has changed. THE DSRK FOREST HAS COME BACK! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances**

**Star Clan (not dead cats)**

Leader: Starstar (Long silver and gold dappled fur white paws tail tip and chest one violet eye one gold eye)

Deputy: Dreamheart (short furred silver she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rosewing (she-cat with long bright red fur with ginger spots and silver eyes)

**Jewel Clan**

Leader: Jewelstar (Blue she-cat with silver paws and silver eyes)

Deputy: Sparklepool (Long furred black she-cat whose fur sparkles, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenshine (she-cat with bright ginger fur, gold paws, tail tip and chest, amber eyes)

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Wolfstar (Dark grey tabby tom with lighter gray stripes dark green eyes)

Deputy: Swirlfur (Brown fur with ginger swirls and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenmeadow (Ginger and cream calico with red paws and pale green eyes)

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Icestar (pure white long furred tom with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Angelhalo (pure white she-cat with violet gold silver amber blue green eyes that change color)

Medicine Cat: Shimmerheart (She-cat with shimmery blue silver fur and silver eyes)

_**Please review! I need more characters to start, so submit as many as you want!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alliances**

**Star Clan (not dead cats)**

Leader: Starstar (Long silver and gold dappled fur white paws tail tip and chest one violet eye one gold eye)

Deputy: Dreamheart (short furred silver she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rosewing (she-cat with long bright red fur with ginger spots and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Blacktooth (black tom with dark blue eyes)

Crystalheart (silver she-cat with yellow eyes)

Lightningstripe (short furred black tom with yellow stripes blue green eyes)

Skyfeather (Dark gray tom with black paws and sky blue eyes)

Silverwish (twins with Silverfire) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes gray eyes)

Silverfire (twins with Silverwish) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes fire colored eyes)

Hawkblaze (Ginger tabby tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes)

Robinpelt (Red tom with a fluffy pelt)

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw (beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat)

Forestpaw (black tabby tom with dark brown stripes and forest green eyes)

Sagepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Mosspaw (calico she-cat with green eyes)

Queens:

Lilywish (very pale ginger she cat with bright blue eyes)

Flowerkit (silver and white dappled she-cat)

Flashkit (gold tabby tom with silver eyes)

Stripekit (black and white striped tom)

Mossheart (light brown she cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Thornfur (dark brown tabby tom, the oldest cat in the clans)

**Jewel Clan**

Leader: Jewelstar (Blue tom with silver paws and silver eyes)

Deputy: Sparklepool (Long furred black she-cat whose fur sparkles, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenshine (she-cat with bright ginger fur, gold paws, tail tip and chest, amber eyes)

Warriors:

Jadeclaw (Black she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes)

Cherryflower (She-cat bright red fur with white spots and pale green eyes)

Mapleheart (She-cat long gold fur with amber eyes)

Cloudheart (Short furred tom with white fur, silver paws and yellow eyes)

Stonepelt (Dark gray tom with a light grey stripe and amber eyes)

Branchfur (Chocolate brown tom with pale green eyes)

Echoheart (White she-cat with silver stripes)

Lionclaw (golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Littlestep (large black tom with small white paws)

Apprentices:

Softpaw (long furred silver she-cat)

Featherpaw (dark gray tom with white paws)

Whitepaw (white she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Queens:

Mintbrook (gray tabby queen)

Deerkit (white she-cat with brown flecks)

Cinderblaze (fluffy light gray she-cat with flaming amber eyes)

Elders:

Fuzzstep (fuzzy brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Brackenfall (light gray tom with silver eyes)

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Wolfstar (Dark grey tabby tom with lighter gray stripes dark green eyes)

Deputy: Swirlfur (Brown furred she-cat with ginger swirls and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenmeadow (Ginger and cream calico with red paws and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Crowstripe

Lakeshine

Dustwind

Brambleear

Pinescratch

Hollycloud

Spottedclaw

Falconfrost (brown and white tom)

Spiderthorn (dark-furred tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw

Windpaw

Tanglepaw

Queens:

Birdflight

Elders:

Redear (black tom with one red ear)

Lilacwing (pale gold she-cat with lilac colored eyes)

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Icestar (pure white long furred tom with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Angelhalo (pure white she-cat with violet gold silver amber blue green eyes that change color)

Medicine Cat: Shimmerheart (She-cat with shimmery blue silver fur and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Leafclaw (light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes)

Frosteyes (pale gray she-cat with frosty green eyes)

Specklefur (black and white speckled she-cat)

Fogcloud (blind silver tom with cloudy blue eyes)

Brightstem (ginger and white patched she-cat)

Owlwhisker (dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes)

Rainear (bluish black tom with amber eyes)

Dawnpoppy (creamy long furred she-cat)

Moonflight (gray and white she-cat)

Frozenblossom (longhaired silver tabby she-cat)

Apprentices:

Stormpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Hailpaw)

Cedarpaw (brown tom with gold paws)

Hailpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Stormpaw)

Queens:

Roseheart (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

Poolmist (silver long furred she-cat)

Elders:

Heartfall (pure white she-cat with a red heart shape on her head)

Flutterwish (black tom with white paws)

_**Prologue**_

Deep into Star Clan territory, among the tall trees and winding streams, a lone elder was resting in his nest, in his den. Outside his den three kits were tumbling around like carefree kits that they are. Their mother, Lilywish thought that they needed to relax and calm down for the night, so she sent them to the elder's den.

Flashkit, Flowerkit, and Stripekit trotted into the den and asked, "Can you tell us a story?"

Thornfur replied, "Fine, what story?"

Flowerkit though for a second and replied, "The story about how the new Clans formed."

He took a deep breath and started. "It all started with Tiger Clan, Lion Clan, and Leopard Clan. Eventually they became Thunder Clan, River Clan, Wind Clan, and Shadow Clan. There was a huge battle between, the Clans, and the Dark Forest. The Clans won and there was a bit of peace. But darkness doesn't stay gone forever." He paused.

Stripekit said, "Then what happened?"

Thornfur said, "Let me take a breath young one." Then he continued. "The Dark Forest came back seasons later and killed every one of the Clan cats, except for the leaders. They kept them alive and held them prisoner and tortured them. The thing is the Dark Forest forgot about the ancients, well, what were left of them. They came to the rescue and released the captured leaders. After being held captive for so long, their spirits were broken. They became loners and traveled together. For seasons the Clans were finished, but, while the leaders traveled, they spread their stories and their past from when they lived as Clan cats. Because all of Star Clan was destroyed the leaders lost their nine lives. They traveled together until, one day they disappeared.

Flashkit exclaimed, "What happened to them? Where did they do? How do you know all this?"

Thornfur sighed, and replied, "No one knows what happened to the leaders. I know because…" Suddenly, dark fog was everywhere. Cats were creeping out of the shadows, with evil glints in their eyes. Thorfur yowled and shielded the kits. One of the cats leaped out of the shadows and sliced its claws deep into his chest. He ripped through his skin, spraying blood on the ground. He grabbed his neck in its jaws and shook him like prey. He threw the elder across the den and he slammed into the wall, dead.

Another cat slinked out of the shadows and spoke. "Master, now that we can come back into the living world, when shall we take over?" The shadowy cat said, "Yes, and we will rule forever!" Still watching, the kits were still cowering in the corner of the den. Flowerkit squeaked in alarm and the shadowy cat turned and glared at them. He leaped and landed on Flowerkit, and killed her. Next he killed Stripekit, and Flashkit.

One of the cats in the shadows said, "We must dispose of these bodies!"

But the shadowy cat growled, "Don't tell me what to do! I am the Dark Lord! We will leave them here and let their clan mates see what we can do!" He laughed cruelly and stalked back into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alliances**

**Star Clan (not dead cats)**

Leader: Starstar (Long silver and gold dappled fur white paws tail tip and chest one violet eye one gold eye)

Deputy: Dreamheart (short furred silver she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rosewing (she-cat with long bright red fur with ginger spots and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Blacktooth (black tom with dark blue eyes)

Crystalheart (silver she-cat with yellow eyes)

Lightningstripe (short furred black tom with yellow stripes blue green eyes)

Skyfeather (Dark gray tom with black paws and sky blue eyes)

Silverwish (twins with Silverfire) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes gray eyes)

Silverfire (twins with Silverwish) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes fire colored eyes)

Hawkblaze (Ginger tabby tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes)

Robinpelt (Red tom with a fluffy pelt)

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw (beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat)

Forestpaw (black tabby tom with dark brown stripes and forest green eyes)

Sagepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Mosspaw (calico she-cat with green eyes)

Queens:

Lilywish (very pale ginger she cat with bright blue eyes)

Flowerkit (silver and white dappled she-cat)

Flashkit (gold tabby tom with silver eyes)

Stripekit (black and white striped tom)

Mossheart (light brown she cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Thornfur (dark brown tabby tom, the oldest cat in the clans)

**Jewel Clan**

Leader: Jewelstar (Blue tom with silver paws and silver eyes)

Deputy: Sparklepool (Long furred black she-cat whose fur sparkles, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenshine (she-cat with bright ginger fur, gold paws, tail tip and chest, amber eyes)

Warriors:

Jadeclaw (Black she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes)

Cherryflower (She-cat bright red fur with white spots and pale green eyes)

Mapleheart (She-cat long gold fur with amber eyes)

Cloudheart (Short furred tom with white fur, silver paws and yellow eyes)

Stonepelt (Dark gray tom with a light grey stripe and amber eyes)

Branchfur (Chocolate brown tom with pale green eyes)

Echoheart (White she-cat with silver stripes)

Lionclaw (golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Littlestep (large black tom with small white paws)

Apprentices:

Softpaw (long furred silver she-cat)

Featherpaw (dark gray tom with white paws)

Whitepaw (white she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Queens:

Mintbrook (gray tabby queen)

Deerkit (white she-cat with brown flecks)

Cinderblaze (fluffy light gray she-cat with flaming amber eyes)

Elders:

Fuzzstep (fuzzy brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Brackenfall (light gray tom with silver eyes)

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Wolfstar (Dark grey tabby tom with lighter gray stripes dark green eyes)

Deputy: Swirlfur (Brown furred she-cat with ginger swirls and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenmeadow (Ginger and cream calico with red paws and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Crowstripe (blue gray tom with a white stripe down his back)

Lakeshine (pale brown she-car with bright blue eyes)

Dustwind (dark brown tom with black paws)

Brambleear (brown tom with a white underbelly)

Moontail (black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on her chest brown eyes)

Goldeneyes (black tom with a white slash mark on chest and golden amber eyes)

Hollycloud (black she-cat with a white spot on chest)

Spottedclaw (gold and white spotted she-cat)

Falconfrost (brown and white tom)

Spiderthorn (dark-furred tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw (ginger she-cat with heather eyes)

Windpaw (pale gray tom with dark gray stripes)

Tanglepaw (dusty ginger she-cat with hazel eyes)

Queens:

Birdflight (brown and whit dappled she-cat)

Elders:

Redear (black tom with one red ear)

Lilacwing (pale gold she-cat with lilac colored eyes)

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Icestar (pure white long furred tom with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Angelhalo (pure white she-cat with violet gold silver amber blue green eyes that change color)

Medicine Cat: Shimmerheart (She-cat with shimmery blue silver fur and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Leafclaw (light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes)

Frosteyes (pale gray she-cat with frosty green eyes)

Specklefur (black and white speckled she-cat)

Fogcloud (blind silver tom with cloudy blue eyes)

Brightstem (ginger and white patched she-cat)

Owlwhisker (dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes)

Rainear (bluish black tom with amber eyes)

Dawnpoppy (creamy long furred she-cat)

Moonflight (gray and white she-cat)

Frozenblossom (longhaired silver tabby she-cat)

Apprentices:

Stormpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Hailpaw)

Cedarpaw (brown tom with gold paws)

Hailpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Stormpaw)

Queens:

Roseheart (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

Poolmist (silver long furred she-cat)

Elders:

Heartfall (pure white she-cat with a red heart shape on her head)

Flutterwish (black tom with white paws)

**Chapter 1**

"Sagepaw! You must get new moss for Thornfur!" Silverwish, Sagepaw's mentor said.

Sagepaw sighed, "Fine if I have to."

She trotted outside of the Star Clan camp and went to the moss tree, where all the moss in Star Clan grows. It never ever runs out of moss. She unsheathed her claws and scraped the mossy bark. Clumps of fuzzy moss fell to the ground. She tucked some underneath her chin and put the rest of the bundle in her mouth. She walked back to Star Clan, staggering underneath her load of moss. Being the smallest, and youngest apprentice was tough. She was teased because of her size, and no one took her seriously because she was so young.

She padded across the clearing and inside of the huge log that was the elder's den. The sight that she saw was horrifying. She dropped her moss and screamed! Cats rushed into the den crowding her. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw blood everywhere. Thornfur was lying on the ground next to the wall, a twisted, bloody mess. Three kits were lying motionlessly on the ground, also dead. Each had a mark on their necks that were clearly cat's teeth.

Crystalheart yowled, "NO! Not my kits!" She slumped to the ground sobbing. Her poor kits were only 2 and half-moons old, and were brutally murdered. Several cats were grieving for Thornfur too. He was the oldest cat in all of the Clans, and possibly the wisest.

Starstar, Dreamheart, and Rosewing entered the den. Starstar is the leader of Star Clan and made it a part of the warrior code that each leader from all of the clans must change the first part of their name to their clan name. Before she was leader, she was Starwish. Cats thought it would be weird if her name was Starstar, but she decided that it should be part of the warrior code. Dreamheart is the deputy of Star Clan, and Rosewing is the Medicine Cat. All three of them were very close to Thornfur. Actually, they were all related. They were definitely very upset with the death of Thornfur.

Rosewing was holding back tears when she said, "Everyone out of the den! Except for Sagepaw."

Sagepaw froze. She slowly turned around. Starstar spoke, "Sagepaw, don't be frightened. You were the first one in here; we just wanted to know what happened. Sagepaw replied, "I don't know what happened. I went to get moss because Silverwish told me to. Then I came in here and I saw this." She waved her tail gesturing to the dead cats.

Rosewing walked over to Thornfur and inspected his body. She sniffed his fur and looked between his claws for fur. Next she inspected the kits. She said, "Well, Thornfur was the target. I'm guessing that whoever killed the kits didn't notice that they were there, otherwise they would've been killed more gruesomely."

Starstar said to Dreamheart, "Let's carry them out to the clearing. Not you Sagepaw. You can help Rosewing get herbs to mask the scent of death."

Sagepaw nodded her head and followed Rosewing to the Medicine Cat's den. Rosewing instructed her to get rosemary while she got lavender. She assumed that she needed to get a lot. She went into the clearing and dropped the rosemary next to the cats. Rosewing picked up the lavender and rosemary and rubbed it on their bodies, making them smell sweet instead of cold death. Cats crept out of their den until the whole Clan was out, and laying down near the bodies. They sat there all night grieving until the morning.

_**I wanted to end right there just because. I know it's not a lot but, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alliances**

**Star Clan (not dead cats)**

Leader: Starstar (Long silver and gold dappled fur white paws tail tip and chest one violet eye one gold eye)

Deputy: Dreamheart (short furred silver she-cat with white stripes and light blue eyes)

Medicine Cat: Rosewing (she-cat with long bright red fur with ginger spots and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Blacktooth (black tom with dark blue eyes)

Crystalheart (silver she-cat with yellow eyes)

Lightningstripe (short furred black tom with yellow stripes blue green eyes)

Skyfeather (Dark gray tom with black paws and sky blue eyes)

Silverwish (twins with Silverfire) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes gray eyes)

Silverfire (twins with Silverwish) (She-cat silver fur with white stripes fire colored eyes)

Hawkblaze (Ginger tabby tom with dark brown stripes and hazel eyes)

Robinpelt (Red tom with a fluffy pelt)

Apprentices:

Dapplepaw (beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat)

Forestpaw (black tabby tom with dark brown stripes and forest green eyes)

Sagepaw (light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Mosspaw (calico she-cat with green eyes)

Queens:

Lilywish (very pale ginger she cat with bright blue eyes)

Flowerkit (silver and white dappled she-cat)

Flashkit (gold tabby tom with silver eyes)

Stripekit (black and white striped tom)

Mossheart (light brown she cat with amber eyes)

Elders:

Thornfur (dark brown tabby tom, the oldest cat in the clans)

**Jewel Clan**

Leader: Jewelstar (Blue tom with silver paws and silver eyes)

Deputy: Sparklepool (Long furred black she-cat whose fur sparkles, yellow eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenshine (she-cat with bright ginger fur, gold paws, tail tip and chest, amber eyes)

Warriors:

Jadeclaw (Black she-cat with white paws and emerald green eyes)

Cherryflower (She-cat bright red fur with white spots and pale green eyes)

Mapleheart (She-cat long gold fur with amber eyes)

Cloudheart (Short furred tom with white fur, silver paws and yellow eyes)

Stonepelt (Dark gray tom with a light grey stripe and amber eyes)

Branchfur (Chocolate brown tom with pale green eyes)

Echoheart (White she-cat with silver stripes)

Lionclaw (golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Littlestep (large black tom with small white paws)

Apprentices:

Softpaw (long furred silver she-cat)

Featherpaw (dark gray tom with white paws)

Whitepaw (white she-cat with emerald green eyes)

Queens:

Mintbrook (gray tabby queen)

Deerkit (white she-cat with brown flecks)

Cinderblaze (fluffy light gray she-cat with flaming amber eyes)

Elders:

Fuzzstep (fuzzy brown she-cat with blue eyes)

Brackenfall (light gray tom with silver eyes)

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Wolfstar (Dark grey tabby tom with lighter gray stripes dark green eyes)

Deputy: Swirlfur (Brown furred she-cat with ginger swirls and amber eyes)

Medicine Cat: Goldenmeadow (Ginger and cream calico with red paws and pale green eyes)

Warriors:

Crowstripe (blue gray tom with a white stripe down his back)

Lakeshine (pale brown she-car with bright blue eyes)

Dustwind (dark brown tom with black paws)

Brambleear (brown tom with a white underbelly)

Moontail (black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on her chest brown eyes)

Goldeneyes (black tom with a white slash mark on chest and golden amber eyes)

Hollycloud (black she-cat with a white spot on chest)

Spottedclaw (gold and white spotted she-cat)

Falconfrost (brown and white tom)

Spiderthorn (dark-furred tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes)

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw (ginger she-cat with heather eyes)

Windpaw (pale gray tom with dark gray stripes)

Tanglepaw (dusty ginger she-cat with hazel eyes)

Queens:

Birdflight (brown and whit dappled she-cat)

Elders:

Redear (black tom with one red ear)

Lilacwing (pale gold she-cat with lilac colored eyes)

**Ice Clan**

Leader: Icestar (pure white long furred tom with hazel eyes)

Deputy: Angelhalo (pure white she-cat with violet gold silver amber blue green eyes that change color)

Medicine Cat: Shimmerheart (She-cat with shimmery blue silver fur and silver eyes)

Warriors:

Leafclaw (light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes)

Frosteyes (pale gray she-cat with frosty green eyes)

Specklefur (black and white speckled she-cat)

Fogcloud (blind silver tom with cloudy blue eyes)

Brightstem (ginger and white patched she-cat)

Owlwhisker (dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes)

Rainear (bluish black tom with amber eyes)

Dawnpoppy (creamy long furred she-cat)

Moonflight (gray and white she-cat)

Frozenblossom (longhaired silver tabby she-cat)

Apprentices:

Stormpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Hailpaw)

Cedarpaw (brown tom with gold paws)

Hailpaw (dark gray tom) (twins with Stormpaw)

Queens:

Roseheart (ginger she-cat with yellow eyes)

Poolmist (silver long furred she-cat)

Elders:

Heartfall (pure white she-cat with a red heart shape on her head)

Flutterwish (black tom with white paws)

_**I thought I knew what I wanted to do with this story… but apparently I forgot. I have MAJOR writers block. Please review ideas, I really want to update but I don't know what to do. **_

_**Don't forget… **__**REVIEW IDEAS SO I CAN CONTINUE!**_


End file.
